Mikage
by Era-Basilisk
Summary: He would accompany Teito for life.
1. Chapter 1

The first meeting, he wasn't aware. They passed each other in the halls, not giving each other so much as a glance. They never existed to each other, were just passing strangers, until he saw the other getting bullied.

Mikage always had a strong sense of justice, or, as his family would say, he was a righteous idiot. Whenever he saw anyone being unfairly treated, he was the first to step up, to help out, even if he was at a severe disadvantage.

Some part of him just didn't like people getting picked on.

His first reaction, when he saw the boy surrounded, especially by _Shuri Oak_ of all people, was to step up, naturally. He knew, somewhere at the back of his mind, his father would be sighing and shaking his head. And in response he smiled sheepishly, though it was disguised as a friendly grin, which didn't falter when the boy glared up at him.

He turned to talk to Oak, and this time his grin faded, his face overtaken by a look of surprise as he saw the swell on his face that was rapidly reddening. He then looked down at the boy, who, judging by his expression and aura, was very ready to punch _him_ too.

_Oh_.

"Looks like you're not just a shorty afterall," Mikage murmured, and by the dark sparks of energy starting to fly, the boy had, unfortunately, heard.

Luckily, on his part, Oak threw another insult, now directed at him _and_ the boy, and the boy literally flew from his hold, and if he hadn't quickly held him back with more force, and if not for his height, Oak would have been a goner.

"You can insult me, but not him!" the boy yelled, struggling against Mikage's grip.

Mikage blinked. This guy barely knew him...and he defended him? His hold loosened slightly, and he laughed light-heartedly.

"You don't need to soil you fists on the likes of him!" he yelled, aware of the glare sent his way. "And you definitely don't need to worry about me."

The boy stopped struggling, and Mikage could feel the boy's body relaxing, his temper simmering. Now if Oak could keep his mouth shut...

"You're a sklave, Klein, and should hang out with fellow sklaves!"

The boy was gone.

Mikage's eye twitched, hands wound around nothing.

Shuri Oak shrieked.

* * *

Mikage sighed and slapped his forehead. Of course they were the ones detained. There was no way to explain that they were indeed provoked, when they showed no obvious injuries, while Oak was covered in them. Of course, the fact that his 'partner in crime' was one of the best fighters in the academy didn't help matters. Granted, the officers were surprised to see the Chairman's favourite misbehaving.

If Mikage was right, the other would be detained below...

He tapped on the floor, chuckling when he heard a snappy reply.

"I'm Mikage! Mikage Celestine," he grinned, though the other couldn't see it.

"...Teito. Teito Klein," the boy, Teito Klein, responded.

* * *

After detainment, they realised they were in classes together. Often. Mikage mentally slapped himself when he didn't notice, and yelled in surprise when he saw Teito Klein sitting in the front row, glaring at him, then looking away.

The other students in the room stared as Mikage made his way towards the sklave. Some gasped in shock, and some groaned, while most just glared, like they had gained another enemy. Mikage was actually well-liked by the whole class, but to make friends with Teito Klein...most people lamented that it was his biggest mistake.

Yet to the person in question, it didn't seem like a mistake. In fact, school was much more fun after their acquaintance, and he somehow persuaded the school to allow them to be bunk mates. They got much closer, spending meal times together, up on the roofs or in a garden somewhere.

It was seldom that they ate in the cafeteria. Unless Mikage insisted and dragged Teito over, complaining to the cafeteria ladies that his best friend was not eating enough. Pushed to it, he brought Teito's height up, and he suppressed snorts when he saw Teito's eyes light up, and asked if he would really get taller if he ate such food.

Height complex. Go figure.

To be honest, he had quite a fright when he found out that his friend was actually sustaining himself on pills. _Pills_. How that provided the joy of eating, Mikage didn't understand. Did the other even know the taste of actual food? He gasped in horror at the possibility that his best friend had never eaten proper meals.

_Unacceptable!_

So that was how Teito got dragged to the canteen so regularly, most people got used to seeing the weird pair that they hardly reacted to the yelling of the blonde, and the protests of the brunette.

Eventually, the friendship lasted so long most of the school didn't bother them anymore, and actually greeted them nicely when they passed by.

Mikage realised he helped Teito be accepted by everyone, and smiled happily at that.

They were blissful, until the day of the examinations.

* * *

Mikage was awoken by the banging on the door, the shouting of loud, strong voices, that could only be honed through years in the military. He scrambled to get the door, still dressed in his uniform as he had fallen asleep waiting for Teito, worried as he was the one who was strict about curfew.

He straightened and smoothed out the creases visible, made sure his boots were proper, then checked his face just in case he had drool anywhere.

Then he opened the door, and was assaulted by a barrage of military men. They came stomping in, loud boots, dark uniforms and all. He stood straight, and grew even more worried when they searched through Teito's things, dumping them all over the floor.

At this point, he wasn't sure who to be more worried for: the army men when – _if_ – Teito was coming back, or Teito, who still hadn't returned half an hour past curfew, with men searching through his things.

"Is Teito in trouble?" he finally asked, standing straighter than ever, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

The men paused, looked at him, then went back to searching through his bunk mate's belongings.

"That guy's done for. He attacked Ayanami..." one soldier whispered.

"Don't tell him so much!" another hissed.

His eyes widened.

Yep, he was more worried for Teito.

* * *

After the men left, Mikage snuck out, looking left and right to make sure there weren't any guards patrolling the area. All he knew was that his friend, who was normally calm about everything, had gone berserk and attacked a chief. He surely had a valid reason to do so, and if he had the chance, he would ask.

He rushed down the halls, keeping his steps light and soft. This wasn't one of the times he wanted to be chased by officers and test his running skills. He knew that if the school found out about his plan, Teito was doomed.

If he wasn't already.

He paused at the steps when he noticed bent metal on the ground. Gate bars? Random poles? He shook his head and ran further in, pausing at a slightly ajar door. He slammed it open, and froze at the blood he saw dripping from his friend's hand.

Blood that was not his.

"Tei...to?" his voice trembled.

The figure turned, and to his horror it was indeed his friend. The one who was normally stoic, but selfless and kind. There was a bloody mark on his cheek, and he looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mikage...I'm not going to be able to stay here anymore. I don't think I'll be able to keep our oath, either," he said.

Mikage clenched his fists, and rushed over to his friend, took hold of his hand, and ran out of the cell. Explanations could come later. Much later.

* * *

His heart was pounding as soldiers upon soldiers appeared, obstructing their path. Teito blew through them, and when they were on the verge of being captured, Mikage pushed him over the balcony.

When he saw the hawkzile flying off, he was glad, smiling as he was dragged off to interrogation.

* * *

When he saw his sister, his first instinct was protection.

His first feeling was fear.

The feeling that overwhelmed his mind was dread.

* * *

**Hi.**

**To be clear, I don't remember _exactly_ how they met, nor do I remember the process of their friendship. Vague memories will have to suffice. So try not to flame.**

**And I am aware that Mikage didn't insult Teito when they first met...I think.**

**This might be a two-shot or three-shot.**

**I don't know.**

**Review your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

The process of being reborn was hazy, and all Mikage could remember was a deep voice, echoing in the huge abyss in which he was suspended. It was loud, but kind and somewhat familiar.

He also remembered the fact that he could see pink - or was _he_ pink?

The next moment, he saw the world. He was surrounded by pink fluff balls, and a large pink dragon thing. He realised he couldn't talk, and when he tried all he could give out was a 'burupya' sound.

That was weird.

* * *

A few days passed and the memories of rebirth were fading rapidly, until he had no recollection of it ever happening. He saw the world with new eyes, the eyes of a newborn child, and was soothed by the sounds around him, familiarising himself with his numerous siblings, his parent, and his environment.

Then they came.

It was faint at first, to his sensitive ears, but his mother perked up and growled, glaring at the sky- more specifically, at the two black spots that were getting bigger.

What happened was fast. One moment, he was lazing under the shade of their home, and the next, he was snatched up, his cries muffled, as he was tucked into somewhere dark and warm. He heard the enraged cry of his mother, and unfamiliar voices. He felt wind, and realised they were in the air.

* * *

He was cradled carefully, squashed between two large palms. There were voices, saying things in an unfamiliar language, and he was growing impatient. His face scrunched up, and he took a deep breath.

There was a yell as he was dropped to the floor, and he hopped over to the one who seemed the kindest of those gathered in the room - a guy dressed in white, with soft lavender eyes. He curled up in front of the man, and glared at the other two dressed in black. He heard the man laugh, and flicked his tail playfully.

He looked over the two other men carefully. All of them seemed very familiar in some way, like he had met them before...

Growling, he jumped onto the one with blonde hair, and nestled himself atop his head. Somehow, he felt quite comfortable.

The blonde man grumbled.

* * *

He didn't know why the man was running, holding a tray of food of some kind. He had tried taking a little, since he hadn't eaten since his capture, and was starving, but the man had shooed him away. Nonetheless, the feeling of wind in his hair was exhilarating, so he didn't mind that much.

He did wonder who he was going to meet, though, as the man had been smiling quite maliciously at him earlier.

The man shouted something at the people gathered in front of the door, and they immediately dodged as he kicked the door open. Not expecting the sudden tilt in angle, his little paws lost their grip on the man's hair, and he fell into the hands of the mellow, lavender-eyed man. He tilted his head up, and purred. Meanwhile, the man, who smelled like a whole garden, sighed and looked at the room beyond the door, then dropped the little one on the floor, ushering him forward.

* * *

His claws made slight clicking sounds as he bounded towards the bed, and jumped on, purring at the boy already seated on it. The boy looked back at him with wide eyes.

"This...?" he asked, and reached over to pet him, running his hands over the scar on his forehead - something his mother said he was born with.

"It's Mikage," the blonde man nodded.

The boy started to tear up, and the little one tried in vain to comfort him, running around in circles and yelling 'burupya' all over the place. Then, determining that the blonde man was the source of the boy's sadness, he jumped up and bit his hand, not relenting even when he was shaken to and fro.

"Wha- Let go! Let go!" the blonde man said, not that he could understand him.

* * *

He was once again in the boy's arms, cradled gently but tightly, like the boy was afraid he was going to disappear. To comfort him, the little one smiled up.

"Mikage..." the boy whispered, and smiled.

The little one, Mikage, decided he liked his name.

Especially because of its sense of familiarity.

* * *

**This is the second and possibly last chapter of Mikage. I realise it gets very confusing cause practically everyone in this are male. Uh, hope you guys could understand, cause I can't do anything about it. (He wasn't named until the end, so...)**

**And I am aware they are called Fyulongs. Just...Uh? It was suppose to be sort of in Mikage's point of view but not? And just...**

**Okay I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Please review for efforts.**


End file.
